It is the immediate goal of this proposal to design and implement a robotic magnetic field mapping and analysis system for use with MRI magnets. This is the first step in the development of a commercial product: a highly automated, portable system, for use by factory, field installation, and service technicians. The proposed system is based on a compact probe design in which the field-sensor is moved and positioned by means of a proprietary, magnetic field-driven actuator. The path of the sensor is helispherical, which allows for single-pass and simultaneous determination of axial and radial components of the magnetic field up to 6th order spherical harmonic coefficients. With increasing homogeneity requirements and need for industry-wide standards, companies involved in MRI business will realize the commercial advantages from proposed system including: savings in magnet installation time, increased reliability, lowering of the personnel training requirements, and improved personnel safety. Analytical capabilities of the mapping system make it possible to optimize adjustment of the field homogeneity control system, and through this, improve diagnostic image quality and spectroscopic results. It is estimated that sales and service business activity resulting from development of the mapping system will generate revenue of $1 million per year.